Birthday Pig
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: for Kanji King's B-Day When I find a widdle blak pig and give it to my dear friend for his Birthday... uhh... crap happens...


This is an early b-day fic to my Daichi member, Chris AKA Kanji King. I know that the excitment of Halloween and my costume will take over and I won't have time to go and write a fic on the day of his b-day, which is Novembr 2nd... *sniff* It's my first Ranma 1/2 fic... KURAMA 1/2 DOESN'T COUNT PEOPLES! And I feel so happy for Chris!  
  
HAPPY B-DAY KANJI KING!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2, it is that lovely godess Rumiko Takahashi that does! And the Daichi in here own themselves...  
  
***  
  
Gabbi and Caroline walked into the Suncoast, hitching a ride off of Rebecca.  
  
"We must get a gift for Chris!" Gabbi announced.  
  
"He wanted Ranma 1/2," Caroline murmered.  
  
"So that is what we will get him!"  
  
They walked in to the Suncoast, being greeted by the usual faces like Will and people.  
  
"Are you here to try and make a deal about the Excel Saga stand-up again?" someone asked.  
  
"I lost hope," Gabbi sighed.  
  
"Oh..." they said.  
  
"We have to get Ranma 1/2," Rebecca said. "Well, they have to."  
  
"Kanji King. He's a friend of ours," Gabbi said.  
  
"Erk... Erk... Erk..." a black pig walked in.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT LOOKS LIKE P-CHAN!" Caroline and Gabbi gasped.  
  
Gabbi ran to the pig and tackled it to the ground.  
  
She crashed into several displays.  
  
"GABBI!" Rebecca and Caroline gasped.  
  
"What?" Gabbi asked innocently.  
  
A boy with a pigtail ran in. "Have you seen a pig?"  
  
Gabbi hid the pig behind her. "Uhh... noo..."  
  
The boy smirked.  
  
"'Cuse me," Caroline said. "Are you Ranma Saotome?"  
  
"Uh... hai..." the boy nodded. "Keep the pig."  
  
He ran off.  
  
"MATTE!" Gabbi yelled.  
  
He was gone.  
  
"LET'S GIVE THIS PIG TO CHRIS!" Gabbi giggled.  
  
"OH GOD!" Rebecca yelled.  
  
Gabbi pet the pig.  
  
"It might be Ryoga!" Caroline yelled.  
  
"So?" Gabbi asked.  
  
"Ugh..." Rebecca groaned.  
  
Gabbi pet the pig. "Good... piggy..."  
  
Caroline got some manga for them both and dragged the Youko out of the store, the pig still in her hands.  
  
"You aren't honestly going to go around and keep the pig, are you?" Caroline asked.  
  
"Well why not?" Gabbi said innocently.  
  
"Ugh..." Rebecca and Caroline moaned.  
  
The pig squeaked.  
  
***  
  
"GABBI! DON'T WRAP UP THE PIG!" Caroline yelled.  
  
"What?" Gabbi said innocently, putting a bow on the pig.  
  
"Nevermind..." Caroline sighed.  
  
"Okay then!" Gabbi yelled, putting the pig in a little box.  
  
"My god... she is sad..." Caroline sighed.  
  
"Heh!" Gabbi smirked.  
  
She began to sing her "Ketchup Song" (A/N: This is an inside joke with the Daichi. Maybe I'll post it.)  
  
"Okay, shut up, Gabbi," Caroline groaned.  
  
"RED IS LIKE BLO-" Gabbi stopped. "Aww..."  
  
"Just shut up, my God, you are so annoying some..." Caroline didn't even bother to finish.  
  
The pig just sat there in a depressed state.  
  
Gabbi picked up the pig. "OKAY!"  
  
***  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOIBITO!" Gabbi joked.  
  
Caroline just laughed. "Koibito..."  
  
"What?" Gabbi asked. "I think we make an excellent Hiei and Kurama..."  
  
Caroline rolled her eyes.  
  
Chris stared at the pig. "Whoa! It's P-Chan!"  
  
"Yeah!" Gabbi said. "Instead of getting you a manga, we got you a real-life thing."  
  
Out of nowhere, a panda came in with a sign saying, 'YOU TIGHTWAD. YOU GOT HIM FOR FREE.'  
  
Gabbi sweatdropped.  
  
Chris laughed. "It's cool, Gabbi, thanks."  
  
"Anytime, Koibito!" Gabbi saluted.  
  
***  
  
After the party, Chris gave the pig a bath.  
  
He put the pig in hot water and walked to get some soap.  
  
He was VERY happy to see a naked man in his tub... I am sure of that... *said with sarcasm*  
  
Ryoga looked at Chris. "DO YOU KNOCK?!"  
  
Chris threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. "GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, Happy B-Day Kanji King, I have to update and stuff, JA! 


End file.
